View content advisory for Nuns With Guns.
Sex & Nudity: Sex & Nudity: 10/10. The film's amount of sexual content is extremely high. However, most of it is played for laughts but there are some disturbing sexual acts or similar sexual content. - The film starts off with a nun doing a striptease for a pornographic film. Shown in graphic detail, her back and shoulders are mostly visible, but there is a graphic shot of her breasts, including her nipples. She removes her pants and her buttocks are visible and quick shots of her vagina, but this is very blurry. - A nun says that God will stand between her and her knees. (ment funny). - There is a scene where a nun refers sex with God as eating strawberries and "fucking" the devil is like having a rusty nail in your ass. (ment funny). - A nun is shown having sex with an older man. The scene opens with moaning and we briefly see the nun riding the old man (her breasts are visible). The scene ends and we briefly see the man's butt. - A nun says that the crucifixion story of Jezus Van Nazareth makes her masturbate. (ment funny). - A nun claims she is horny, ment funny. - A dead hooker is shown completely naked on bed (breasts and vagina completely visible). - A drug dealer attemps to rape a girl, but this is prevented. It gets nothing more graphic then that her clothes are violently ripped off. - There are various and sometimes graphic references to prostitution. - When the pimp discovers that the Woophi Goldburg nun character is the one killing everyone, he goes to her church and rips off her nun clothes. He rapes her in graphic detail (we see her buttocks and breasts). Afterwards he shoves a piece of wood (from the large cross hanging in the church) in her buttocks (extremely disturbing) and he then nails two small crosses in her nipples (extremely graphic) and he then forces her to eat sacramental bread until she almost can't breath. She survives though. - At the end, some crude sexual remarks are made. Violence & Gore: Violence & Gore: 10/10. The film is extremely bloody, but most of it has a comedic tone and does not look realistic which makes it less disturbing. - A hooker is shown dead on a bed (completely cut open and blood is shown laying everywhere on the bed). - The pimp brutally slits a man's throat (we see blood spurting everywhere). - A gothic nun is shown disfiguring herself using a cross with razor blades (we see bloody cuts). - A man is shot through the head by the pimp (blood sprays against the wall). - A pornographic film director has his penis cut off with garden shears (blood sprays everywhere and we see the severed penis) and then has his throat cut open (blood gushes out). - An assistent film director is forced to eat the camera (ment funny, but somewhat disturbing). - Several nuns shoot at a police bureau (we see people getting their limbs and heads shot off in extremely graphic detail with blood spattering everywhere). - A priest is graphically crucified, naked, and he is executed through the eye (we later see his corpse with blood coming out of his eye and his eye missing). - A nun shoots a gangster through the head (we see brain matter spray). - The pimp takes a civilian and then cuts his head off and rips out his spine with a machete (extremely bloody!) - A nun holds a sadistic drugdealer on gunpoint and forces him to eat all of his cigarettes after lighting them up. He then shoots him through the mouth and head (blood is shown spraying in extreme graphic detail). - A man is crushed by an enormous cross (we see blood and organic matter spray on the camera and on the nuns who killed him). - A man tries to rape his girlfriend, he rips off her clothes but the Woophi Goldburg nun states "rape this, fucker!" and he shoots him through the grion (we see bloody flesh and he is shown grabbing graphic flesh and we hear it crunching). He is then forced to eat the bloody flesh (shown in graphic detail) and he is then shot through the head (blood sprays). - The Woophi Goldburg nun is raped, has a piece of wood placed in her buttocks (we see blood on the wood) and has small crosses nailed to her breasts (we see them pierced through her nipples and we see blood around it). She is then forced to eat sacramentael bread until she can't breath. We see her coughing up the breath with blood on it. - We see the doctors perform surgery on the nun and we see them ripping out the piece of wood from her buttocks (we see bloody gore oozing from the wood). We see the doctors rip off the crosses from her breasts (ripping off her breasts completely in graphic detail, but this has a funny overtone). - The pimp kills Goldburg's nephew (who is 12-years old and his babysitter). This is extremely graphic and they're both shot with a shotgun (we see a giant bloody wound and blood sprays everywhere). - The three nuns are all shown killing off people with shotguns (limbs and heads are graphically shot off in bloody detail and blood sprays on the nuns). - The Pimp's Assistent is shot three times with a shotgun (we see blood spray out and there is a graphic close-up of his intestines hanging out). - The Woophi Goldburg nun is shot through the throat (blood is shown graphically gushing out). The pimp then rips off her nun-hood (ripping off her scalpel with it and her brains are exposed, but she is still alive). - The nun then must prevent her brain falling out of her head (it looks like a giant mess of ground meat). - The Pimp has his arm and leg cut off with a chainsaw (blood sprays everywhere) and then his head is cut off (again blood sprays). - The Woophi Goldburg nun is killed when her brains pop out of her head. We see it laying in a disgusting pool of gore. Profanity: Profanity: 10/10. Over more then 100 F-words, it is definately pervasive. Some remarks and graphic sexual references. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: 6/10. The film has constant references to drug dealing and use throughout. Nuns are shown drinking alcohol at one point (ment funny). One of the nuns is shown smoking cigarettes. One of the 'criminals' is a drug dealer. Frightening/ Intense Scenes: Frightening/ Intense Scenes: 10/10. Even in it's comedic state, this movie is extremely graphic, bloody, disturbing and explicit throughout. The rape scene with the nun is extremely intense and disturbing. The main 'villain' is a pimp who uses nuns for pornographic videos and shows sadistic behavior throughout, killing everyone who does not like him the way he thinks. The violence is extremely graphic, but somewhat comical. However, you should know that there are indeed some disturbing scenes though. Rated NC-17 that means nobody under 17 is allowed to see the film in any way, shape or form. total count examination: 46/50!!!!!!